yukinoanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanpeki gu~ no ne by Watari Roka Hasiri Tai
Gu~ no ne! Not a word! Dokoka e tsuretette buriki no umi ni notte futari de (GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!) Kataomoi no dooru wa kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai (GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!) Take me somewhere, Riding on a tin horse, just the two of us (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) This doll of one-sided love Can't speak, so I'm sad (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) Namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne anata no koto omou tabini Tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa) itsumo (itsumo) usagi wo sagashiteru I'm a coward who cries Every time I think of you On the nights (on the nights) when the moon is out (when the moon is out) I'm always (I'm always) Looking for the rabbit (1) Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) mahou kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) kotenpan ni suki nandesu donna jumon wo tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou? Kanpeki gu~ no ne I'm totally at a loss for words (Hey! Hey! Hey!) As if someone cast a spell on me I'll never wake up from this dream Love is like talking to yourself I'm totally at a loss for words, (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Black and blue with how much I'm in love What spell can I chant To let you know? I'm perfectly at a loss for words Ikinari dakishimete! kakuu no ouji sama onegai (GO!GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE!) Omocha no daiyamondo kirakira kagayaku made mitsumete (GO!GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE!) Give me a big hug, Imaginary prince--please! (Go! Go! Let's Go! Lovey-dovey!) Gaze at me until this toy diamond Glitters and sparkles (Go! Go! Let's go! Lovey-dovey!) Tooku ni ite mo machi tsuzukeru anata no kisu todoku hi made Hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari) terasu (terasu) haato no rabirinsu Even if you go far away, I'll keep waiting Until your kiss reaches me The light (the light) of the stars (of the stars) shines down (shines down) Onto the labyrinth of my heart Gu~ no ne anone sore de ne (Hey! Hey! Hey!) mune ga shimitsukerarete mo nazega totemo shiawase na no koi wa fantajii Gu~ no ne anone sore de ne (Hey! Hey! Hey!) majo ni kusuri nomasarete kaeru ya buta ni nattatte anata akiramenai Sutekina gu~ no ne A loss for words, um, and then (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Even if it seeps permanently into my heart For some reason, I'm really happy Love is a fantasy A loss for words, um, and then (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Even if a witch drugs me And turns me into a frog or a pig, I won't give up on you Wonderfully lost for words Shuugou! Ichi gu~ no ne! Ni gu~ no ne! San gu~ no ne! Yon gu~ no ne! Kanpeki gu~ no ne! Assemble! One, lost for words! Two, lost for words! Three, lost for words! Four, lost for words! Perfectly lost for words! Hey! Hey! Hey! Gu~! Gu~! Gu~! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Gu~! Gu~! Gu~!(2) Hey! Hey! Hey! Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni mahou kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) kotenpan ni suki nandesu donna jumon wo tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou I'm totally at a loss for words, As if someone cast a spell on me I'll never wake up from this dream Love is like talking to yourself I'm totally at a loss for words, (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Black and blue with how much I'm in love What spell can I chant To let you know? Gu~ no ne are ya kore ya de (Hey! Hey! Hey!) atsuku natteiru mitai anata igai wa mienai no koi wa buraindo Gu~ no ne are ya kore ya de (Hey! Hey! Hey!) mechakucha ni suki nandesu itsuka anata ni iwasetai "mairimashita" nante Okaeshi gu~ no ne I'm at a loss for words, with this and that, I feel like I'm getting warm. I can't see anything but you-- Love is a set of blinders! I'm at a loss for words, with this and that, I'm totally in love with you Someday, I want do the same to you: Watch you flounder, At a loss for words right back to me! Gu~ no ne mo denee ze! I'm completely at a loss for words!! Category:Lyrics